


Legionnaire

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, accursed ones, music inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun's song from Accursed Ones; the best the dust can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legionnaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accursed Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584736) by [TheThirdAmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdAmell/pseuds/TheThirdAmell). 



> My attempt at [Kess' version.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4519605).

The companions have a song tradition in Accursed Ones. This is Sigrun's.

[Listen.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/Legionnaire.mp3) (2.6MB)


End file.
